The Stage of Narcissism
by Girlygeek43
Summary: After the former Phantom Thieves win a Summer trip to New York City, they encounter a new girl named Hana who has dreams of being a ballet dancer. However, when her teacher's name is mentioned the MetaNav mysteriously appears again and they discover that another palace may exist and the Thieves may even have a new member.
1. Thieves in New York

"NEXT!" Shouted a booming voice in front of a line that stretched out the door. "Ugggh we've been on this line for so long! When are we gonna get to the front?" Complained a bleach blonde teenager. "Ryuji, you're exaggerating it's only been 15 minutes." Corrected a flashy blonde girl. "She does have a point." Followed a teen boy with bushy black hair. "NEXT!" The same voice shouted. A lanky navy haired boy was right behind Ryuji and stated, "Still, one of us could have a chance at winning the prize, it's not every day you can win a fully paid group trip to New York City for a month." A brown haired girl with bright red eyes agreed, "True, there's seven of us, but the odds are quite slim. A contest like this only happens once every five years in Japan." "She's right Inari, I've calculated the odds and winning are going to be very slim even with seven of us." Proclaimed a tiny redhead. "Even if none of us win what matters is that we tried." Finished a girl with fluffy hair. "That's easy for you to say Haru, you're rich enough to fly to New York City every day." A cat popped out of the black haired boy's bag, "Don't be rude Ryuji." "NEXT!"

Finally, all of the teens were at the front of the queue with Ryuji taking the first spin. "Alright, hope New York is ready for me!" Ryuji spun the Garapon like a bike wheel and once a marble dropped, it was a crimson red. "Sorry sir, maybe next time." "Dammit, this sucks! Your turn Ann." The flashy blonde did the same process but got the same color. "Aww, man! You're next Yusuke." The Navy haired boy got the same results as Ann, "A red one, I guess Makoto will have a chance." As the brunette spun the machine her results were just the same. "I guess not. Your turn, Futaba." The tiny redhead wound up with the same results as everyone. "Aww man, Inari must have cursed it. You're next Haru." But alas when Haru spun it, it was the same red marble. "I guess Akira is our last hope." Once the black haired boy grabbed the Garapon he spun it just as swiftly as Ryuji did but the marble that poured out was a bright gold color. "STOP THE LINE WE HAVE A WINNER! WE FOUND THE GRAND PRIZE WINNER!" Ryuji's jaw dropped. "FOR REAL!? WE'RE GOING TO NEW YORK CITY!?" "YES! THIS IS GOING TO BE THE BEST SUMMER EVER!" "I shall be able to witness the true beauty of a foreign city." The cheering only increased amongst the group as they all traveled home for the night.

In Akira's bag, the same cat popped its head out, "Pretty nice to still see your friends after a year huh? Now you're traveling to New York with them." Akira nodded and patted the feline,"It'll be great to be together as friends for once, Morgana." He purred under Akira's touch. Roaming through the streets of the narrow neighborhood, Akira made his way to a simple little shop named "Cafe Leblanc," and knocked on the door. "Come in!" RING RING! Went the little bell. Once Akira entered, he spotted a lanky middle-aged man behind the coffee counter. "Oh it's you, Futaba told me you would be back during the summer, so is there anything special you're doing?" Futaba then arrived in time to say, "Yeah we are, Akira won everybody tickets to New York City for the summer." Sojiro's eyes popped, "New York City? In the United States? Are you sure you're going to be okay with going Futaba?" Futaba nodded, "Of course I am, Akira helped mold me into what you see today right?" Sojiro chuckled,"Of course he did, if it wasn't for him you wouldn't be back in school or out making new friends, so go on enjoy it but stay close to everyone." "Okay, Sojiro."

 **A FEW DAYS LATER 7/27**

At the airport, everyone arrived with their bags swelled from packing. Behind Haru were multiple men with at least a dozen bags. "Are you sure you're going to need all of that Haru?" Asked Ann. "We are leaving Japan for a month, so it is best to be prepared," Haru replied. "Not to mention we should get plenty of sleep while we're on there. It takes about 14 hours to get to New York from Tokyo." _DING DONG DING '_ The flight to New York City will be departing soon, please head to the exit gate.' "We better get going." Stated Akira.

After the entire group settled on the plane, they were guided to seats that looked like beds. "Wow! We get to travel in first class and stay overseas for a month!? SWEET!" Once they were all settled, the group spent hours sleeping through the night sky as the plane jetted through the heavens. Once the group opened their eyes, they could see the towering skyscrapers of New York touching the clouds. "Finally!"

Upon landing, everyone got into a taxi that drove them across a bridge towards a city with skyscrapers that went on for miles. "Amazing, it's even more beautiful than I imagined." Yusuke put his fingers in a frame capturing the scenery. "Mew hehe, I can only imagine the hackable stuff there." Futaba giggled. "Futaba, we agreed you would not do that," Makoto claimed. "Still, I can't wait to check out the eats and ladies of this big city." Ann glared,"Ryuji!"

Later on, they were parked in front of a wide giant skyscraper that looked like a modern castle. "The Ritz-Carlton Hotel, my parents once brought me to this hotel when I was a child I can only imagine what it looks like now." When they all got inside, the lobby looked like the entrance to a mansion. "I can't believe we're staying at this hotel." "I know it's so huge." "YAWWWN! I think jet lag has caught on to us." Suddenly a familiar voice was heard from one of Akira's bags. "That's right, you all look very tired." And out popped the little black kitty, "Morgana!? What are you doing here?" Asked Akira. "Well, let's just say I decided to stow away here,"Morgana answered. "Don't worry I can stay hidden, just get some rest to get over the lag." Haru nodded, "He is right, and tomorrow is going to be a great day to visit central park huh?" Akira muttered, "Central Park?" "Sounds like a great start, I remember going there to enjoy the flowers when I was little." Ann agreed. "Indeed, I hope it won't be too troublesome to bring my art supplies. The beauty of the park should be captured so let's get some rest." With that, all seven of them found their rooms and went to bed for the night.

 **THE NEXT DAY 7/28**

As the whole team arrived in the park, there was greenery and that stretched for miles on end. Many trees were spread around as if it was a forest, and some were in line like soldiers. Meanwhile, the flower beds dotted every corner and ivy vines clung to the bridges and lamp posts over a mirroring lake. Haru's face was shining, "Wow, it's so different from the city." Yusuke framed the sights, "It contains a beauty like no other." "And there are so many hot girls around here too." Morgana peeked out of the bag, but his eyes caught the sight of dozens of dogs and couldn't get out. "Mona, what's wrong?" Asked Ann. "I'm sorry Lady Ann, there are just so many dogs here." "It's okay Mona, just stay in the bag and you'll be fine. But let's finally enjoy everything for once." Encouraged Makoto. Everyone then began to take in the fresh air in their bodies as they began to stroll through the lush greenery of Central Park.

As time passed by they were caught in simple activities such as taking pictures of themselves, each other, and even patted some of the dogs. "Hey Akira, let's go to the big meadow area. I looked it up online and it seems like fun." Stated Futaba. "Are you sure you'll be okay with it? There's a lot of people."He responded. As the conversation continued, Yusuke's eye's picked up the sight of the lake mirroring the bright afternoon sky and drifted from the group. _"Amazing, I never had a chance to capture nature like this."_ However, it didn't take long for Akira to see an empty spot,"Wait, where's Yusuke?" Ryuji shouted, "I didn't even notice he was gone!" Ann rubbed her temples, "Oh my God, does he even know that he could get lost?" "Let's start the search for Inari!" Exclaimed Futaba. Pretty soon, Haru could see the crown of Yusuke's Navy hair in the far off distance. "I think I know where he's going follow me."

When he got to the edge of the lake, Yusuke framed the image in front of him but shook his head, "No, not this area." He kept on moving and framing every scene he could look at until he realized that he was the only Japanese person in the area. "Oh dear, now I'm lost." He picked up his phone but when he opened it, there was no signal. He spotted a kiosk and plucked a map out, but as he opened it and scanned the writing, he couldn't understand one a word on it. Before he could do anything else a voice asked him in another language, "'Excuse me.'" In front of him a was slender, and tall young girl with small yet soft curves, skin as fair as his own, shining gray eyes, and black hair tied into a long braid. Yusuke tried his best to say something but could only say, "Yes." The girl's eyes popped and then she spoke in another tongue, "Wait, are you from Japan? I can help you read those directions." Yusuke sighed in relief,"Thank you, I was just admiring the beauty of this lake but I got lost. It's very fortunate to meet another Japanese speaker." The girl smiled,"It's not a problem. I'm glad I could help."Soon a familiar voice shouted, "There you are!" And the entire group arrived at once. "We were worried you got lost!" Scolded Makoto. Yusuke assured everyone,"I'm terribly sorry I just got caught in the beauty of the lake of the park and saw it as inspiration for my next art piece." Futaba huffed, "Typical Inari, always distracted by his own visions."

The girl's eyebrow furrowed, "Inari is your name?" Yusuke gasped, "No, that's just a nickname Futaba gives me. I should introduce myself, my real name is Yusuke Kitagawa, I am a third-year student from Japan and I attend Kosei High school in the fine arts division. I wish to become an artist." As everyone else came to Yusuke's side they started noticing the girl, "Yusuke, you found another Japanese person here?" Inquired Haru. The girl interrupted, "Well, I actually found him. He was struggling to read a map in English so I thought I would help him. Since we're on introductions, my name is Hana Sodateru. My parents are from Japan, but they live here now. So I was born and raised in this big city." Makoto realized, "So that's why you can speak Japanese. You're a Nisei." Ryuji cocked his head,"A whatsei?" Hana answered, "A Nisei, it means that I am a Japanese-American born from Japanese immigrants. Right now, I am currently a dance student at the Joffrey Ballet School and I want to be a dancer." Ann's eye's popped, "The Joffrey Ballet School!? That's one of the most prestigious schools in America for dancers. You must be really good." Hana hid her face as a rose aura crept on her face, "Please, don't say that. I am experienced but I'm not perfect. I still have a long way to go." Makoto announced,"Rather than making her feel uncomfortable how about we introduce ourselves too? I am Makoto Nijima, I am a college student from Japan. Right now I'm currently studying to be a police commissioner." Ryuji followed,"I'm Ryuji Sakamoto, I'm a third year at Shujin Academy. I used to be part of the school track team." Ann added,"I'm Ann Takamaki, I'm also a third year at Shujin Academy, I do modeling on the side." Futaba was next,"I'm Futaba Sakura, I'm a first-year student at Shujin Academy, if you need anything programmed, I'm the right girl for you." Haru then presented,"I'm Haru Okumura, the heiress to Okumura foods. I am also a college student but I'm studying business management to open a coffee shop someday." Finally, Akira finished,"And I'm Akira Kurusu. I'm also a third-year student but not at Shujin."

The instant Akira finished his sentence, Hana's phone began to buzz. "Oh dear, I better get going soon. I'll be late for my afternoon classes taught by Madame Nuage. We can meet here at the park again if you want to, see you later!" And Hana jetted out of the park. As soon as she was gone there was a _BEEP BEEP!_ Coming from Akira's phone, "The Metanav? I thought it was gone for good." The same sound emerged from everyone else's phones. "Odd." "What could this mean?" Makoto theorized, "Could it be that it appeared when Hana mentioned her ballet teacher's name?" "It might be. Chances are there are remnants from Momentos that were left behind and made their way overseas. Thus some could've become palaces. We might have to check if Hana's teacher has one." Ann offered, "The subways in this city are quite similar to the ones back at home, we should use those to get to her school."

 **LATER**

The gang arrived at a simple building with windows lined up side by side like the book shelves of a library. "This must be the place. Maybe we should wait for Hana." Suggested Morgana. As if on cue, dozens of students in leotards and workout clothing came out of the building holding duffle bags including, Hana. "Hey, you're the guys I met at Central Park earlier, what are you doing here?" She asked. "W-we just want to know how you're doing and get a chance to know you, that's all." Stuttered Ann. Before Hana could mutter a single word, three girls who were tall, thin, and lean as if they were professional ballerinas already. All three of the girls were identical to each other except for their outfits and hair colors. The red haired one with a red leotard mocked,"'Well, well, well. Looks like the wilting girl made some new friends. Huh Chantelle?'" Then the brunette in the green leotard followed,"'Don't be too harsh Michelle, they could be coming here just to admire us over her, am I right Jenelle?'" The blonde in yellow finished,"'You are right dear sisters, only girls as talented as we are could be admired by complete strangers all the time, unlike the wilting girl who can't even finish a single variation perfectly.'" All three of them giggled and walked away. "I have no idea what they said but they sound bitchy!" Shouted Ryuji clenching his fists. "Ryuji don't get involved. They were being bitchy, but it has nothing to do with you." Commanded Ann. Hana agreed,"That's right, don't raise your fists at them. Those are the 'elle' sisters, Michelle, Chantelle, and Jenelle. They can be like that to just about everyone but it's not that much trouble." A deep woman's voice scowled, "'Hana, are your new friends causing trouble here?'"

In front of them was a lanky and very tall woman with brunette and gray hair tied in a tight bun who looked like an aged version of the three girls from before. "'No they weren't at all Madame Nuage. They're just new friends from Japan.'" "'Japan? Well then.'" Nuage cleared her throat, "I assume none of you were causing a problem with my daughters?" All of them shook their heads. "Very good, I am Madame Rochelle Nuage one of the top ballet instructors at Joffery. My daughter's training is very serious to them, I am glad you haven't been disturbing them. Have a good day." And she followed the three girls.

When everyone was gone, Hana explained, "It's very thoughtful of you to visit and all. But I better get going soon, tomorrow we have auditions for our late summer ballet, you're welcome to come and if the 'elle' sisters get the lead part as they always do." As Hana was about to go off, Yusuke inquired,"How did she know Japanese so well Hana?" She explained,"Madame Nuage used to be a world-renowned Prima ballerina when she was younger. She managed to travel the world and she spent five years in the Tokyo Ballet. But now she's a teacher." Haru then asked, "But since those three girls were Madame Nuage's daughters, why doesn't she do anything about the way they treat you?" Hana stuttered,"I-I wish I had an answer but I don't. So goodbye for the day."

After Hana disappeared from the area, Makoto pondered,"There is something really suspicious about Madame Nuage. Why would she let her own daughters bully Hana? And Hana said that they will always get the lead part." Yusuke agreed," Indeed, and didn't those girls say that Hana was a 'wilting girl'? Could this refer to why Hana is so modest about her dancing?" "We'll see what it's like at the auditions tomorrow." Finished Ann.

* * *

 ** _Please review._**


	2. Nuage's Palace

**THE NEXT MORNING 7/29**

The whole crew arrived at The Joffrey Ballet school and sat in the enormous theater hall where a red velvet curtain draped on the stage. "Says here in the pamphlet that the upcoming ballet is Don Quixote and it will start on August 16th." Haru read aloud. "I think I might have read the book it was based on, but what matters now is that we investigate Hana's teacher." Commented Makoto. Morgana popped his head out of Akira's bag, "I've got a plan. I'll check backstage while you guys stay here." "We're counting on you," Akira stated.

After Morgana quietly hid in the shadows of the theater, the curtain rose and the lights shined on the empty stage. In the very front seats was a man around Madame Nuage's age right next to Nuage herself. "That must be the head ballet master. He's most likely in charge of selecting the dancers." Commented Yusuke. When the master stood up, he commanded, "'First on stage, please.'" After a girl in a light pink leotard came out on stage the master stated, "'I hope you are prepared for this, the dance shall be Kitri's Variation from Act 3. Music, please.'" When the music started playing the young dancer did all of the steps, but during her echappe, there was a _KER SNAP_ and a _THUNK_ as a sandbag fell right next to her causing her to jump and yelp away from it off the stage. "'Oh dear, how unfortunate. Well, try again later. Next please.'" Another dancer emerged and proceeded with the same variation. Yet when she got to the upper right corner of the stage she slipped and fell on what appeared to be a puddle of some sort of oil. "'I guess someone forgot to clean that spot. Next.'" When the third dancer proceeded, a trap door began to crack halfway through the variation and caused her to fall like the previous two. "'What strange stage equipment, Next!'"

As each dancer kept on performing they would either slip, their shoes would bend the wrong way, or they would lose balance. "This is really effed up, nearly everyone can't complete their performance. It looks like sabotage."Whispered Ryuji. By the time Hana got on stage and performed the variation, Madame Nuage glared at her like a wolf hunting rabbits. When Hana caught that glare, her dancing began to slightly tilt, yet she completed the variation. "'It seems that you were the only one who could complete the variation so far Ms. Sodateru. We'll consider you for the lead depending on the rest. NEXT!'" Then out came Michelle who performed with excellent grace, "'Bravo Michelle. Looks like you'll be landing the lead as usual. Next, Chantelle.'" Chantelle performed just as well as Michelle yet had the precision of a spider weaving its web. "'Very excellent Chantelle, it looks like you'll be Michelle's understudy but for now you'll be Mercedes. Next, Jenelle.'" As Jenelle went on and performed, she did just as well as her sisters and her leaps and turns were unlike any other. "'Wonderful Jenelle, you'll be our second understudy and you'll get the role of the Queen of the Dryads. Meanwhile, Hana will be in the corps and our third understudy for Kitri.'" Madame Nuage remarked,"'Of course they would do that well. They always have and they always will get the parts we deserve.'"

When the curtains fell and both adults left the room, the group was still there and Hana approached them, "I appreciate that you came to see me even though I'm not as good as the 'elle' sisters." Yusuke grunted,"Hana... What we saw up there didn't look normal. Why did all of that stage equipment do that?" Hana was silent and broke it by smiling, "It's just a coincidence. I'm sure it was." Ann shook her head, "Don't you even find it suspicious that the other dancers fell and the 'elle' sisters performed perfectly?" Hana's forehead began to drip,"No, I had no interruptions on stage and they still did better than me. Look, I've got to get going. I have to prepare to be part of the corps and I'm still and understudy too, so goodbye." And she ran off.

Once she was out of any human's sight, Hana squatted in the shadows, her eyes began to water, and she plucked a picture out of her bag with her and a dark beige skinned curly brown haired girl next to her in it. As she looked at it, tears began to form on her face. "Oh Maria, I can't believe I let her do this to us. I wish I could get rid of her for the both of us. But why did you have to leave?"

Backstage, as Morgana was pawing his way around the props and ladders he spotted several items. The first was a severed rope, "Hmm, this rope looks like it was cut there's no way that sandbag fell without some kind of interference." Then he spotted a trail of oil that trailed towards the center stage. On the other side of the trail was a half full bottle next to a soaked rag. "Floor oil, this must be what made the puddle." Next, to the bottle, there was a slightly pulled lever under a label that read 'trapdoor.' "This must be how the trapdoor cracked open. I better get back to the guys."

Morgana quickly left the backstage completely unseen by anyone and leaped into Akira's lap. "Well, I made some discoveries. Looks like that the auditions were all sabotaged." "I knew it! Just like Kamoshida was with sports teams. It looks like we may have dirt on Nuage!" Ryuji grunted. "But we may have to get some more clues before we can try anything." Whispered Ann. "Agreed, let's ask around. You boys stay behind." Declared Makoto. "Why should we?" Asked Yusuke. "Because only Ann, Makoto and I know enough English to ask these people about Nuage. Meet us outside the building in fifteen minutes." Haru answered. "What should I do then?" Futaba questioned. Akira suggested, "Look up information maybe?" "Great idea Akira. Maybe I can get some dirt on Nuage." Futaba began typing and ticking away on her laptop.

 _ **Fifteen Minutes Later**_

The remainder of the group went outside and spotted the rest of the girls. Ann revealed, "Well, just like the Kamoshida incident last year, nobody will say anything about Madame Nuage or her daughters." Makoto then informed, "However, one of the girls did tell us a name of a former student of hers, her name was Maria Soto." Futaba interrupted, "Maria Soto? I think I might have seen that name when I was digging up some dirt." _TICK TICK TICK_ Went her laptop. _BING!_

"Here it is. It says that Maria was expelled last year for unknown reasons and here's a picture of her with Hana in one of her social media profiles. So she personally knows Hana." "What a strange connection," commented Akira. "There's even some more dirt here." _TICK TICK TICK_ "It seems that Madame Nuage was a ballet prodigy her entire life and became a Prima ballerina at the Opera de Paris when she was only 21. Throughout her career, she danced on different stages across the world every few years. Even after giving birth to her daughters, she danced and kept pushing her boundaries until she retired. But what does this mean for her daughters and the other students?" Akira recommended,"Let's ask this Maria about Nuage and Hana." "Good idea, once we get all the information, we might have a palace on our hands." Finished Morgana. _TICK TICK TICK!_ "Okay, I found her address. It's in the East Harlem area."

The entire crew arrived at an apartment building made of red bricks and Akira pushed the speaker button. "'Hello?'" Asked a voice. Ann stepped in and requested, "'Yes we're here to see Maria Soto.'" "'Speaking.'" The voice responded. "'We need to talk to you. Do you know anything about Madame Rochelle Nuage or Hana Sodateru?'" Ann inquired. "'Hana? How do you know Hana? Let me get down first.'" Seconds later, the slender young girl with dark beige skin and curly brown hair from the picture emerged in front of Ann.

"'Again, how do you know Hana?'" Maria asked. "'We met her yesterday and she told us about ballet. Did you take it with her?'" Responded Ann. Maria sighed, "'I did until last year. It's all because of Nuage I was expelled!'" Ann's eye's popped, "'Really!?'" Then Maria started ranting,"'I can give you all the deets on what happened.'" "'I'm listening.'"

Maria took a deep breath and explained, "Hana and I have been dancing together ever since we got out of diapers, we both were so excited when we got accepted into Joffrey. But then we were assigned to Nuage for our class. In her classes, she would intimidate any other dancers from performing their best while allowing her daughters to perform perfectly. But get this, I found out that Nuage constantly sabotage's stage props to frighten and throw off dancers, or bends their shoes a certain way so they will fall during auditions. When I caught her in the act, she threatened to expel me if I said a word about it to any other teachers.'" "'That's awful!'" Maria continued,"'Yeah and I tried to tell the ballet master because I couldn't take it anymore. As a result, she expelled me and I had to give up on dance. However, I am not alone. Others who found out about her dirty tricks got expelled when they tried to peep about it. Meanwhile, I have suspicions that Hana knows the truth and stays because she won't give up on her dream to be a dancer. Seriously, the Joffrey is too important to her, she worked hard to get accepted. Do you need any other info?'" Ann shook hear head,"'No that's all we need.'" "'Okay, please help Hana in any way you can.'" Maria then waved goodbye and went back upstairs.

Ann turned back to the group, "Turns out our suspicions were right. Nuage is intimidating students and sabotaging auditions so her daughters can get the lead roles. In addition, she will expel anyone who finds out about her tricks." Ryuji's fists clenched, "Just like Kamoshida!" Yusuke intervened, "Calm down Ryuji, with our information about her twisted desires, it's evidence that she has a palace. We need to get back to the school and see what words to use." With that, they all traveled back to the school. In front of the school, everyone took out their phones. "Okay, we have the name, Rochelle Nuage and the location, the Joffrey School of Ballet. All we need now is what she sees the school as." Started Makoto. "Okay since we had a similar case with Kamoshida last year, how about a castle?" The phone droned, "No candidates found." Haru suggested, "How about recital hall?" "No candidates found." Yusuke pondered, "I wonder what a ballet dancer, especially a former Prima Ballerina would want." Akira guessed, "Maybe it's a theater of a dance company?" "Candidate found!" Futaba cheered, "All right, looks like we've got a palace."Shortly outside of the group, Hana was standing by, "Huh? What are they doing?"

The area started waving and the entire group faded away. As they looked ahead, in front of them the school was transformed into a giant theater that looked just like the Opera de Paris Garnier with a giant banner that read, "Rochelle Nuage, Prima Ballerina!" and several posters of her in her youth dressed as lead characters from various ballets. Morgana now looking like an anthropomorphic cat hopped in front. "Looks like our palace days aren't over huh?" Yusuke stepped forward, "So this is how she sees herself. Despite being only a teacher, she's striving to live in her glory days."

At the entrance, Makoto noticed a large queue, "Looks like we can't go through the main hall. We're going to need to sneak our way in just like old times. But since our clothes haven't changed, it looks like we're not threats to her yet. Let's go." With that, Akira guided everyone into an enormous flower garden and hopped on various statues to get towards a back door that was unlocked and unguarded. Once inside, they could see the hallways continuously lined with Nuage's posters and their clothes turned into skintight thief suits. "Looks like she sees us as a threat already." Declared Akira. "Looks like anyone who enters uninvited is a threat to her, Joker." Observed Morgana. "Still, let's start looking for some clues about what's in Nuage's mind," Makoto suggested.

As the crew ventured throughout the theater, they made their way towards a hallway that was lined with several doors. Yusuke then peaked through a glass window and saw what looked like the ballet students repeating the phrase, "Praise the great Nuage. We must be the perfect corps de ballet." As they danced in line like they were operated by machines. Ann worried,"Fox...what are you seeing?" "It must be the cognition of how Madame Nuage views her students, Panther. These cognitions are dancing and acting like robots who do nothing but praise her and act as her backup dancers."

They kept heading further down and the same thing was behind every single door. One they got to another floor, it was completely different from the other hall. In fact, it was lined with cobbled stoned floors under red velvet carpets, dark jail cells that were filled with whimpers, and had shadows that were incredibly tall dressed in male and female usher outfits guarding and pacing the halls. Akira gestured his hand forward, and everyone trailed behind him as they hid behind furniture and corners. Once Haru got a glimpse of one of the cells, she gasped at the sight of a young dancer dodging falling sandbags as she was begging, "I'm sorry! Please, I'll hold back." She turned to the group and whispered, "I remember this dancer from yesterday. She's the first one who got frightened by the bag." Ryuji tried to reach another cell, yet a giant shadow was blocking his view."Joker, I can't reach Noir, looks like we'll have to fight this one." Akira then jumped in the air right behind the shadow's back and ripped its face "Show me your true form!"

Once it's face was ripped off the shadow transformed into another monster that looked just like a fairy. "Skull, it appears this one is weak to electricity." Analyzed Futaba. "Okay! BLAST THEM AWAY! CAPTAIN KIDD!" Bolts of lightning came down and shocked the monster bringing it to the ground! "Let's go for an all out attack!" Within seconds, the monster was defeated by rapid beating. "Well, that one was easy." Commented Ann. At another cell, Makoto caught the sight of a dancer clinging to the barre and struggling to stay en pointe in a puddle of grease begging,"I'm so sorry I promise I won't try to overshadow you!" "This must be the dancer who slipped earlier." Akira then saw a sight in another set of cells but they didn't even contain people. It was more like a factory that was bending or crunching a line of pointe shoes. "Queen, this must be part of her sabotage plans. It's destroying the shoes they need to perform with."Akira observed. "And in these cells, she has many dancers who are just chained to walls or on the floor." Noted Futaba.

Upon making it out of the cells, Makoto's eye's spotted something on the poster. "Wait, everyone. Look at this." Makoto scratched a flap on Nuage's face and peeled it off to reveal the face of a familiar redhead. "It's her daughter, Michelle." Haru peeled off another face to show a familiar brunette. "And Chantelle." Morgana's peel revealed a blonde, "And Jenelle." Akira questioned, "What could this mean?" _STEP STEP STEP!_ "We might have to go back now and analyze what we've gathered. I can hear guards coming." Whispered Yusuke.

So they exited the palace and made their way back to the real world. Once in the real world, the group met on the steps of the Joffrey, "We've just found out that Nuage likes to hold other students back on purpose so her daughters can get lead roles. Does she really want her daughters to do that well?" Noted Ann. "It's very likely she fears that one day they will be surpassed and that she must sabotage other performers to keep her family name in the high ranks." Haru estimated. "But what should we do tomorrow?" Questioned Morgana. "I think we should tell Hana about this and see if she knows anything," Akira answered. "Well said, chances are if she knows the truth, she will tell it if we reveal what we know." Yusuke Agreed. "Not to mention, we only have seventeen days until the ballet starts."Followed Haru. "This leaves us sixteen days to steal Nuage's treasure and change her heart. Let's tell Hana what we found first."

 **MISSION START!**

* * *

 **Please review**


	3. Hana's awakening

**THE NEXT DAY 7/30**

After ballet lessons were over for Hana, the entire gang arrived at the steps of the Joffery to see not a single soul at the academy's entrance. Ryuji groaned, "Oh come on, we have all of the dirt we need and she's not even here!" Morgana popped out of the bag,"Relax Ryuji she could still be in the building. Let's just go look for her. Split up to cover more ground." All of them then ran off in different directions calling for Hana's name as their voices echoed down the empty halls of the building.

A few minutes later, Yusuke's ears picked up a familiar sound coming from the rooftop. "Wait a minute, this is from the auditions." He dashed towards the staircase with the melody getting louder. Once he got to the door, he glimpsed through a window to see Hana in her training leotard and pointe shoes dancing her variation from yesterday. Except, Hana's dancing wasn't falling on itself or wilting, her dancing was as swift as an eagle soaring through the air, graceful as a flamingo in the water, and as passionate as the giant grin on her face. _"She's completely different from yesterday. I've never seen someone dance with this much passion before."_ When the music stopped, Hana was panting with that giant grin still on her face.

 _CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP!_ She turned around and gasped at Yusuke's applause before she crouched down and hid her face away from him. "I-I'm sorry you saw that, Yusuke." She whimpered. He crouched to her level,"Hana, don't apologize. That was the most amazing dancing I've ever seen. You were a completely different person than the one from yesterday. It was pure artistry in motion. Why must you hide your real skills?" Before Hana could say anything another voice called, "Yusuke!" And the rest of the crew arrived. "Oh thank God you finally found her." Said Ann wiping her forehead.

Akira crouched near Yusuke and explained, "Hana, we think it is important for you to know something right now about your teacher." Hana's eyes popped, "Wha? About Madame Nuage? What is it?" She stood up. Ryuji blurted,"Nuage is intimidating and sabotaging other students to benefit her daughters and herself. Did you know about this?"

Silence came from the young dancer. Ann inquired, "Hana, please tell us. Did you know about the sabotages? Your friend, Maria told me everything." Hana's mouth refused to budge. Makoto stepped in and declared, "Maybe we shouldn't just tell Hana about this. We have to show her." Within seconds, they were once again transported to the metaverse and all of their clothes changed. Once Hana caught sight of everything, her body jolted and was left stammering. "Wha-WHAT IS THIS!?"

Morgana hopped in front of her, "It's Nuage's palace." Hana caught sight of the entire group in their new outfits and her entire body began to scuttle backward. "W-Who are you!?" Each of them removed their masks, "Hana it's us." Akira revealed. "Akira? This doesn't make any sense. I need to know what's going on and what this cat thing is." She panicked as her heart beat a million miles a minute.

Morgana informed, "Hana if you've heard of the Phantom Thieves of Hearts, we're them. Right now you're in the Metaverse." Hana's nerves began to settle, "O-Okay." The cat creature continued, "Back in Japan, it disappeared. But some remnants have gone overseas. Thanks to that, your teacher seems to have a palace. Palaces happen when an individual's distorted desires become so intense that they materialize in their heart. This is happening because your teacher sees the dance academy as her own theater." Hana accepted, "I see." Makoto followed, "If you want to know Hana, we found things that were extremely disturbing about Nuage that I think you should see them. So please come with us." Hana nodded, "Alright then."

As she followed the entire group down the halls they explored yesterday, Hana's jaw could almost touch the floor at the sights. "This is awful! And they were here yesterday? Why didn't you help them!?"She queried while clenching her fists. Ann turned her towards the group and notified, "It would've been useless to try and save them. These aren't real people, they're just cognitions of her heart." Hana's head cocked and questioned,"Cognitions?" Morgana further described, "Meaning this is how Nuage sees other dancers."

"Now do you believe us about the sabotages Hana?" Asked Futaba. Hana sighed and her face began to leak, "Not only do I believe you, I-I knew." Ryuji's entire body bolted back,"What the eff? You knew about the sabotages and the fear she strikes into you this whole time!? Then why didn't you say something?"

Hana shook her head,"No, I mean I only knew about Nuage holding dancers back and intimidating them, not sabotages. It's the main reason why I can never dance the way I want to. I worked hard to get here and Nuage has the power to kick me out." Akira came to her side and reassured her, "Hana, as the Phantom Thieves we're going to change her heart. We just need to secure a route to her treasure first."

As they made their way to the main lobby, it appeared to be the entrance area for royalty. The entire hall had a grand staircase that was made of marble and connected to other stairs and columns that were lined up like books on the shelves in a library. In the middle, there was a door that was wide enough to be a wall and tall enough to touch the ceiling. The Thieves and Hana pushed and pulled the giant door as hard as they could, but nothing budged. "Locked! Must be where the treasure is kept." Observed Morgana as he jiggled the handles. "Still, we should look for another way." Suggested Yusuke.

Before they could get to another hall two giant usher shadows appeared right in front of them. "Looks like we're gonna need to fight our way through. Everyone be ready!" Ordered Makoto. Once the battle began, all of the thieves were wrapped in a battle while Hana was watching on the side at the elements and attacks being exchanged between the enemies. However, it wasn't long until an usher came from behind and silenced her mouth before taking her away. "Looks like we need a little discipline for this dancer." The shadow dragged Hana away from the thieves and when the battle was over, she was completely out of their sight. "OH CRAP! WHERE'S HANA!? JOKER WE NEED TO FIND HER!" Ryuji shouted.

Akira put his hand on his forehead, concentrated his mind and he found a path. "She went down the left hall, let's go." After sneaking in the shadows and roaming around another hallway, they came to a room with a banner that read 'Nuage's disciplinary committee for destructive dancers.' "This doesn't look good. But we have to go in." Futaba declared. _CRASH!_ Went the door as they barged in.

In the room, Hana was on her knees with her arms and legs were restrained to limited movement by chains. "Guys please don't come any closer, it's a trap!" As if on cue there was a cackle coming from the darkness that emerged in front of the thieves. Attached to the laugh was a young woman with glowing gold eyes dressed in a tutu that looked as if it was made of black feathers, a silver tiara on her head decorated with black gems and a dark aura surrounding her entire body.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the infamous Phantom Thieves? I see you've come to look at the performance of the greatest Prima Ballerina, Rochelle Nuage." The entire group had reached for their weapons only to be confronted by guards. She approached closer to Hana and taunted, "Oh, trying to free the wilting flower? Don't even bother wasting your time. She and other dancers can never surpass me no matter how hard they try." She went into an arabesque and smirked. "Just look at her now. Held in place and chained back like she should be."

Then she landed in a croise deviant. "Regardless of what any students even try to do. I will always get the parts." Hana lifted her head and asked like a timid shivering chihuahua, "B-but Madame, what about your own daughters? A-aren't they the ones dancing?" Nuage laughed at the statement and lifted her chin like an upper-class snob, "They may be the ones dancing, but they are my blood. Even if it means that auditions have to be sabotaged or they have to bully the other students under my command to break their spirits."

Then something hit Morgana like a boxing glove square in the face, "I don't believe it. She's commanding her daughters to bully others." "Correct my observant little cat. And to make sure nothing is mentioned, I just use my position to get rid of them. It reminds me so much of the time I had to do it to the flower's little friend who tried to rebel. She caught my ways so I had to get rid of her." Hana's fists clenched under the chains and her eyebrows furrowed as her meekness disappeared, "YOU ASSHOLE!" She shouted.

"Ah ah ah, that's not very ladylike my little flower. Since I can't expel you in my theater, it looks like the ushers will have to dispose of you, permanently. You're ultimately powerless to even defeat me and..." Hana shouted again, "Shut up!" She stood up with her entire faced scrunched, fire in her eyes and spat out, "I'M NOT AFRAID OF YOU ANYMORE NUAGE! YOU ARE NEVER GOING TO HOLD ME BACK AGAIN!"

A voice suddenly whispered to her, "It's been far too long my growing flower. Are you going to let her scare you away from what you love to do?" Hana's head began to pulse and her gray eyes turned a bright gold. She grabbed her head as she crouched to her knees while her head felt like it was in a hydraulic press. The voice continued, "If you keep letting this happen then you'll never blossom into your full potential and live your dreams. I am thou, thou art I. You are now free from the chains of fear and shall do what you love from now on as a true flower in bloom." Blue flames broke her shackles, surrounded her eyes and created a masquerade mask made out of white feathers with a little swan neck nestled in between her brows.

As she got up, she breathed heavily and grabbed the edge of the mask, "Lend me your power, Giselle!" And tore it off like a bandage. Her eye area was bleeding but the blue flames encased her again. Once they freed her, Hana's outfit transformed into a skintight white blouse with a light gray corset hugging her figure. On her hands were white gloves that touched her elbows decorated with white and gray feathers. She also wore a feather-like skirt that touched her thighs while a translucent tulle overskirt flowed to the back of her knees. Her legs were covered by thick long white tights and it was all finished with white shin high boots that had square toed designs and short block heels.

Behind her was a giant pale blonde woman whose face was completely covered by a short opaque veil. In her right hand was a bouquet of roses that she held like a bride would, and in her left hand was a sprig of rosemary with small purple flowers on it that was held like a wand. The giant woman's outfit consisted of a white leotard, a translucent veil that flowed across her entire body like a waterfall, and black pointe shoes.

"You know something, Nuage. I have been holding myself back because you instilled fear in me and so many other dancers for a long time. But now I want to dance the way I want. I'm not some mere robot you can tinker with for your preferences, you conniving piece of shit!" The shadow Nuage scoffed at her comment. "Tell me Madame, all of the students who looked at you for guidance. How many of those hopes, dreams, and passions did you trample upon for your own desires? Regardless of what it takes, I won't let you trample on them anymore!"

As Nuage's guards came forward, the rest of the crew came with Hana and were presented with witch-like shadows in front of them. "You may have been a mentor for many Nuage, but now that I know your true colors you shouldn't underestimate me now. What you did to Maria was unforgivable! Let's do this Giselle, we'll show her what real dancing is like!"

As the thieves lunged and used their spells on the shadows, Hana stepped forward and called, "NOW GISELLE! Kouha!" And bright lights crippled the shadows, "Woah, you can use bless spells, Hana?" Futaba pondered as her computer charts went wild. "I can!" When all of them were on the ground, the group jumped in and rapidly beat them. After the battle, Hana fell to her knees and cried, "Gah! Why do I feel so worn out!?" Morgana commanded, "Joker, let's get her out of here." And they vanished from the Metaverse.

Back on the Joffery rooftop, Hana apologized again," I'm really sorry I had to hide the truth like that. The fact that I knew about the intimidation is something I wish I had mentioned after you saw my audition. But I couldn't do it. I worked hard to get into this school and I would've gotten expelled." Akira assured her, "Don't apologize, we know that fear can get the best in everyone, especially when their dream school is on the line."

Then Morgana commented, "What matters now is that Nuage's heart gets changed soon." Hana faced the cat in the bag, "You can talk?" Makoto explained, "When you enter the Metaverse, you can understand him, and then when you exit you can understand Morgana in this form." "That makes sense. Still, I'll be glad to help you change Madame Nuage's heart if it means that the rest of my classmates can dance the way they want to."

* * *

 **Here are some details about Hana's persona  
**

 **Giselle: The main character from the ballet of the same name. In the ballet, Giselle was a beautiful and shy peasant girl who loved dancing and was loved by many, including a village gamekeeper named Hilarion. One day, Giselle is wooed by a man named Loys and fell in love with him. However, she had a fragile heart and a mother who greatly disapproved of Giselle finding love and dancing. Once Hilarion reveals to Giselle that Loys was really Duke Albrecht** **, she felt betrayed and heartbroken due to him being engaged to another woman. Her heartbreak led to her death and her spirit was recruited by willi maidens. As a willi, Giselle and the other maidens were lead by Queen Mythra to seek revenge on any man they encountered in the forest by casting a spell that made their target dance until they died of exhaustion, with Hilarion being the first target. However, upon seeing Albrecht again, he asks her for forgiveness. Since Giselle's love never vanished, he is forgiven by her but not by the other willi maidens or Mythras. The other maidens place him under their deadly spell, yet Giselle's love counters the spell and he is free. After his life is spared from death, Giselle is free from being a willi and returns to her grave to rest in peace.  
**  
 **As a Persona, Giselle's story represents how Hana was always prevented from doing what she loved to her fullest and that following her true self will set her free. In battle, Giselle uses bless skills on enemies. Meanwhile, Hana's weapons are double edged staffs (melee) and crossbows (ranged).**


End file.
